


World of Darkness

by ExplosionOfRationality



Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/M, No one will read this but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosionOfRationality/pseuds/ExplosionOfRationality
Summary: Some WoD oneshots set in my household's campaign. Some of it is relevant, some of it is just something that I wrote for my own enjoyment. Don't expect to know what's going on. Don't even read it. Really. You'll be confused.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the bestie:
> 
> Someone goes in to buy flowers for shayna and sees one of the other guys there doing the same.

The bell above Midtown Flowers chimes as the door opens and then shuts. Jacob doesn't turn to look. He's in the middle of choosing between red or pink flowers. Pink is her favorite, but red would be better signifying how he feels. 

"Go with the red. Get her a necklace with a pink diamond. She seems to cherish the jewelry you give her over the others' gifts. For more than the obvious reason." 

Jacob doesn't turn to look at whose standing behind him. He recognizes Chris' voice. He does, however, ask the man why he's here. 

"She mentioned at dinner last night that this is her favorite flower shop. I haven't done anything nice for her in a while. I didn't expect to see you in here though, Jacob. Kavor, maybe, or Jessup..."

Jacob picks each roses individually with care. He feels confident. If her old man is willing to give him advice, it'll probably go over well enough. He turns then to see Chris creating a bouquet. 

"You, uh, seem to have a mind for that." 

There's a forlorn look on the younger's handsome face. Jacob's seen the same expression on Shayna hundreds of times. She looks like her old man. He feels like it's a personal thought, like he's learning each fold of the woman slowly. 

"Yes. Her mother taught me. I imagine that's where she gets her passion for this from, a reach out to Melissa. It's a shame it goes unappreciated. She could have spent a living doing exactly this in another lifetime." 

Chris puts his collection down, nodding to himself at something only he can know. It's obvious by his posture that he's going to leave empty handed. 

"Right..." 

Chris is definitely an interesting individual. There are secrets there that everyone in the household can sense, secrets that have shaped her into who she is. Jacob can't help but think that he is a key to truly knowing the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. 

"Well, I'll leave you to it. I'm sure I can think of something else kind to do for my daughter." 

He leaves then, Jacob staring at the leather trench on his back as he goes. 

He looks down at the roses in his hand. Maybe one day she'll teach him as Melissa taught her husband.


	2. Frog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: frog

"Mommy?" Shayna opens her eyes to see Aaron standing over her. She raises herself into a sitting position to see what it is the young child wants from her. "What is this?"

Slightly tanned hands extend outwards. They're closed, cupping something within them. She leans over them, curious as to what he's found. He's always such an inquisitive child, a gene from the Mekhet blood running through his veins. She waits with curiosity as his hands part, slightly surprised to see the small creature sitting patiently within them. 

Her hands come up to cover the bottom of his much smaller ones. She died and was reborn with callouses. He'll never know any. 

"Sweetheart, it's a frog."

She can imagine what his father would say if he could see what his only son had: it's filthy, put it down, wash yourself off. 

"A ... frog?" 

The word fumbles from him slowly, as if he doubted that that's truly what he's holding. For all she knows, one of his brothers could have told him that "frog" could have a totally different meaning i.e. another name for Jacob. 

She recalls what Mik'el had once told her, that there are genetically altered frogs that can spit acid. Her imagination and fear get the best of her, and Aaron's smooth hands peel away grotesquely until there are nothing but bones. Then it begins to happen to his face. Skin melts into muscle and then into a skull on one side. An eyeball turns to nothing but yellow goop and then falls out of its socket. 

She blinks her own eyes a few times. She had been afraid for months now, afraid that someone -- hunters, the Worm, the government -- would step up their game. That Pentex might drop a load of these frogs off at the reservation pond wouldn't be past them. 

She closes her hands over his until the frog is once more trapped. 

"You have to let it go, okay? It belongs in the water. If you hold it, it won't be happy."

They live in a world where a child cannot do a simple thing, a thing that most normal children get to do. But none of her children will ever be normal, and she can't afford to let a small pleasure get one of them killed. 

He nods his head in understanding. His dark locks fall into his face a bit, and she pushes them away with her free hand. How he looks like his father. It makes it all the easier to imagine his body fading away, as she had Jeh'ket's after he had burnt up. 

This is the last time that she'll let him out of the safety of the werewolf camp.


End file.
